For fitting spacial planning of buildings, there are left-handed doors and right-handed doors. Conventionally, electronic locks are designed with latches matching the opening sides of door planks (left-handed or right-handed), and installed directionally&differently according to the different opening sides of the doors where they are being installed. Therefore, when a lock with unmatched latch arrangement is wrongly bought, or when the opening side of a door plank has to be switch due to the changed spacial planning, the existing electronic lock latch is not applicable, and additional purchase of another electronic lock latch has to be made. Thus, diseconomy and inconvenience ensue for changing the electronic lock.